Never Disapiont
by Royal Detective
Summary: It is Mother's Day in Enchancia but Cedric has delayed visiting his mother all day! After fighting it over in his mind the sorcerer decides to finally go visit her and tell her that he won't take over the kingdom again. Will Winifred be okay with it or will he lose her love over this one decision? Please read and review!


_**A/N:**_ This is a late Mother's Day story that came to my mind. I hope enjoy it!

 _ **Sofia the First: Never Disapiont**_

It was a long, windy ride to Mystic Meadows that night. The moon was bright and full. The stars were twinkling like they usually were but the occupant in the passenger seat of a flying, purple carriage was not at peace as the environment around him.

Cedric had delayed his visit to Mystic Meadows today. He was suppose to come visit his mother on one of the most special days in the world: Mother's Day. But with most recent events lately, a feeling of telling her what had happened told him in his mind that if he informed her of these events she would be crushed and disappointed.

After facing these thoughts and others that pushed him to fear all day, it forced him to get this piece of news delivered and over with! He had to tell her even if she did get upset.

The man slumped down in his seat as he used his free gloved-hand to gently brush against the bouquet of flowers.

What kind of son would deliver bad news to his mother on her special day? A day where she was praised and loved dearly by all the things the woman did. Some son he was!

Once the cairrage hit the ground it jolted the man out his thoughts and back to reality.

"We're here sir." The blonde driver said.

"So I see," Cedric said as he climbed out of the carriage. "I know this night visit is strange all of a sudden but believe me, this will not happen again. I hope not to be long but if I am just fly back to Enchancia. I will use a teleportation spell to get home."

"Very well sir." the driver answered

With the instruction given to the driver Cedric made his way to his parent's cottage. He hoped he would be able to go through with his. His mother would no doubt would wonder what happened to him. He wasn't going to make her worry.

As he walked across the bridge he saw a candle through a window which told him that his parents were still up. Knocking on the door, he waited a minute and was greeted by a happy and slightly tired Winifred.

"Cedric, it is so good to finally see you. Usually, you make your visits during the day but I guess King Roland had you busy today. Come in and sit."

"Happy Mother's Day, Mummy." Cedric said as he handed the woman the flowers.

"Thank you,they are beautiful. I'll put these in a vase."

Once Winifred left to put her gift away Cedric looked at his father. "So what is with the night visit, Cedric. I would have thought you would come spend the day with your mother like Cordelia and Calista. They were sad you didn't come by today."

"Well...I was sort of held back ." Cedric answered nervously. Well, it wasn't a total lie.

"Don't get on to him, Goodwyn. I am sure whatever the reason was it was important." Wininfred said sternly as she came back.

"Right, well, I am headed to bed. I would love to stay and chat but I'm just too tired. I 'll see you later Cedric." The old sorcerer said as a yawn escaped his mouth then made his way to his and Winifred's bedroom.

"So Cedikins,mind telling me what's on. How is Princess Sofia doing?" She asked as she sat in a chair and inivited her son to sit down as well.

Taking the seat across from his mother he began do tell about his apprentice. "Sofia has been doing quite well, she has been exceeding in her sorcery lessons and has helped many poeple lately. She tells me, that is in Majestic Hall with her friends at Royal Prep this year and well who knows what she'll do next..."

As she listened to her son tell about the girl Winifred could tell by his expression that there was something important he needed to tell her. "And what about you,have you accomplished anything lately?"

"I got to revisit Hexley Hall twice this year. On my first visit I accidentally got Wormwood to talk permanently with a speaking potion while I was helping Sofia with her amulet. It has some new changes now and became more powerful after she freed Princess Elena from it."

"Really, I bet your Workshop is not so quiet now." Winifred said with a grin. "What about your second visit?"

This question made him frown. He stood up and walked over to the glass case where the family wand was once sealed in. Cedric put his hand to to the glass and bowed his head. Seeing this glass case empty made Cedric unworthy for the powerful object he had obtained a couple years ago thanks to Sofia.

"What happened, Cedric?" Winifred asked as she walked up beside her son and put a hand on his shoulder. "You can tell me."

"My second trip turned out to be my worse nightmare!" Cedric exclaimed and began to tell the story at how he, Sofia and Wormwood went to the Conjours Conference. "I had joined Grimtrix, Greylock and the other evil sorcerers who had planned to take over all the kingdoms. I was about to take over Enchancia but after freezing King Roland, Queen Miranda and the twins I was about seize it with Wormwood but Sofia came flying in the throne room and I was about to zap her with the medusa stone Grimtrix gave me but I couldn't get myself to do it...after all that she has done for me how could I zap her with magic?"

"I don't blame you." Winifred said as a smile appeared. "You needed to stop her like the others but I can see that she was too good a friend to stop her from saving the day."

"After losing my will to fight then I let her stop me and in the end I saved the kingdom from Grimtrix." Cedric said smiling as he remembered that moment but then it left. "I almost lost my job and was about to be sent out of the kingdom but Sofia saved me. She was practically mad at me the whole time but after hearing what my childhood was like she and the others gave me a second chance. That girl never seizes to amaze me."

"She never stops amazing me either." She said astonished. " Sofia is turning out to be the friend you really needed all those years."

"I know," Cedric answered "After all that has happened now I have decided I won't lose her again like I almost did that day thanks to my selfish desires to be king. I hope you are not too upset on my decision."

"Cedric..."

"That's why I delayed come visit today," Cedric interrupted "I didn't want to lose your love since you encouraged me to peruse those dreams." Looking down at his mother he continued. "Whatever you you may say to try to get me back to being king won't work. I already promised the royal family that I won't ever try to take over the kingdom again."

Cedric made his way to the door but as he was about to open it Winifred called out to him.

"Cedric, I will never make you do something you didn't want to do."

"Why is that?" Cedric asked looking back.

"Because, I like seeing you happy. Years ago, back when you were a child you were so miserable but now that you have Sofia in your life I wouldn't want to take away the one person that means the world to you. I won't take away the only friend that sees so much good in you. I don't want you to relive those sad days."

"So you approve my decision?" Cedric asked becoming hopeful now that the outcome was turning out better than he expected.

"Yes, I approve." Winifred answered as she walked up to him. "Surprisingly, I'll have to tell your father that you saved the kingdom instead of taking it over. That is going to be hard to get use to but I am and will be proud no matter what you do."

Bending down, he hugged her. "Thank you mother, that means a lot."

"I know it does now you better get back to Enchancia to get some rest, you have a full day of work ahead of you." Winifred said as she opened the door and gently pushed him out.

"I will and sorry I had you up late, it won't happen again."

"It is no problem."

When he returned to where the coach was suppose to be he saw that it was gone. It looked liked the driver did as he instructed and didn't stay out. Pulling out his wand teleported himself back to the castle and went straight to bed.

He was glad his mother didn't get upset or even disappointed. He still had her love and he guessed a mother's loved lasted forever!

 **A/N:** I hope this was good and heart-warming. Please review.


End file.
